


Orange Is Stimulating

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich has a little stage fright but Gilbert is there to help him focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Is Stimulating

"Roddy? Are you about ready for the concert?" I asked, pulling back the curtain to see thousands of people in the seats, overflowing into the rows even, just to see the country of Austria perform.

"Just about, Gilbert." He answered, putting on some gloves that I had given him as a birthday present long ago. I smiled and when he noticed, he gave me one of his own rare ones before patting my cheek gently.

"How many are here tonight?" Roderich asked, parting the curtains.

"You tell me." I teased him lightly. He was silent and I waited for his reaction.

"That's," He swallowed slowly. "A lot more people than I thought there would be."

"Don't tell me the great musician Roderich Eldenstein is scared of a crowd." I snorted at the mere thought of him being scared at the sight of a huge crowd.

He glared at me slightly before sighing. "I must admit, I may have put a little less effort in than I normally do as I merely thought that only a few would show up." He ducked his head away from my searching gaze.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was intelligent of you."

"I didn't ask if it was intelligent." He snapped. Oh dear. He was getting edgier.

"I was being sarcastic, Specs." I patted his cheek gently as he had with me and he cooled down slightly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." He confessed, wringing his hands.

I took his hands in mine and held them over my heart, so he could hear the soothing pulse of the beat. "Just do what you always do and if you mess up, then improvise and no one will know."

He breathed deeply and smiled sadly at me. "But what if they do?"

I looked deep into his eyes. Eyes that I had drowned in after seeing him, so depressed after Hungary and him got divorced, something so unheard of. I had wanted to make those eyes happier, lighter, and brighter.

And that's exactly what I did. It may have taken a while for him to readjust to not being with Hungary and it may have taken a lot of patience from me for not yelling at him every time he looked for Hungary and ignored me, but we eventually made it work.

"Roderich. Look into my eyes." I commanded and he obeyed. "They won't because you won't. You may not believe it, but your music is amazing and one of the reasons I fell in love with you." I leaned closer to him, drinking in his scent, as he was mesmerized. "And, believe it or not, but your music is quite… stimulating." My voice grew husky as I leaned away and he narrowed his eyes at me in minor irritation.

"You know, you could have waited until we were alone to do that to me, but of course you didn't." He growled, leaning in for a kiss, which I granted him graciously.

"Go show them your melodies." I murmured teasingly and he kissed my forehead quickly before ducking out to receive a thunderous reaction. Mostly applause, but some screams and whistles were mixed in.

And I was right. His music, as always, was stimulating to the core.

And I loved it.


End file.
